


Unconquerable Souls

by saiditallbefore



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Rey and Rose, in the aftermath.





	Unconquerable Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tillunwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillunwish/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy!

Rose is staring at her. A lot of people stare at her, like they think she’s the new Luke Skywalker. But this is different. Rose is her friend. 

Well, she’s Finn’s friend, and Finn is Rey’s friend. So Rose and Rey are kinda friends. That’s how it worked for her and Poe, anyway. So it should definitely work again.

Besides, Rey isn’t even doing anything that interesting. Just repairing some of the coolant tubes, with a little bit of direction from Artoo. The Falcon’s an old ship, with a lot of modifications— it’ll carry what’s left of the Resistance to safety, but it needs some work to keep it going at top speed.

Rey, still crouching and half-hidden under a panel she’d had Artoo help her remove, wipes the sweat from her forehead and looks up at Rose. 

“Hand me a hydrospanner?” she asks.

Rose jumps, and looks around. “Me? Yeah— yeah, absolutely! A hydrospanner, I can do that!” She reaches for the toolkit that’s just out of Rey’s reach, then stops. “Wouldn’t a multiphase wrench be better?” Rose claps her hand over her mouth, like she’d said something unthinkable.

“We have a multiphase wrench?” Rey exclaims. “I’ve never gotten to use one before!”

Rose’s eyes widen. “What? But you— you’re a Jedi _and_ you know all about fixing ships!”

Rey crinkles up her nose. “I don’t think I’m a Jedi. It’s kind of complicated. I’m not anyone, really. Just a scavenger from Jakku.”

Rose hands Rey the multiphase wrench. “That’s not true! I heard all about how you fought Kylo Ren at Starkiller Base! And without you, we never would have gotten off of Crait!”

Rey feels herself blushing, and ducks her head. “Well, Finn told me all about what you did on Canto Bight, and how you saved him.”

Rose’s cheeks turn pink. “We saved each other,” she says softly. 

Rey doesn’t know what she’s supposed to say to that, so she ducks under the panel again, and makes a few more adjustments. She doesn’t really want to think about Rose and Finn saving each other, which doesn’t really make sense. Shouldn’t she be happy that her friends are both safe?

Rose crouches down next to her, peering in at the repairs Rey is doing. Rey glances over at Rose, whose face is now framed by the hallway lights. Rose’s hair is falling into her face, and, on impulse, Rey reaches up and brushes it behind Rose’s ear. 

“It was— hair gets in your way when you’re fixing things,” Rey explains in response to Rose’s questioning look.

Rose smiles softly, and leans forward. She presses a soft kiss to Rey’s cheek, then pulls away suddenly. 

“I—” Rose begins, but Rey interrupts her, pulling Rose toward her. Her lips crash into Rose’s, and they collapse together on the floor, the repair work forgotten. Rose’s hands catch in Rey’s hair, and she makes a little shuddering noise when Rey presses a kiss to her throat, and Rose is rolling over and nipping at her collarbone. 

Rey feels warm all over, but not the kind she ever felt on Jakku. Warm from the inside.

It feels like hope.


End file.
